


Orphaned by white

by hobbithair



Category: murder - Fandom
Genre: Murder, Murder Mystery, Orphan - Freeform, Orphanage, physco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithair/pseuds/hobbithair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalies adoptive father is killed brutally and uniquely by an unknown person. Little does Natalie know she holds a clue that could turn this iinvestigation on it's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

~PROLOGUE~

The cold, ancient, wooden floorboards creaked under my feet. Plaster from the familiar grey roof rained down on my head and the familiar cold feeling followed me down the long, ominous hallway as I carried my small box of possessions with me to the adoption office, where I’d finally be released from this hellhole of an orphanage.

I finally stop in front of the wooden office door. I can hear people talking on the other side

“Why can’t you just tell me why she’s up for adoption?”

“I’ve told you already Mr.underhill, we can’t disclose that sort of information.”

“Well then how do I know if she’s going to be any trouble or not!?”

“How can her father directly influence her behaviour!? Look, Natalie is a good girl. She hasn’t caused trouble for us and she keeps to herself; her parents are no concern of yours.”

“Well maybe this could change your mind hey Steph?”

The voices dropped to a sudden whisper after the last line.

“Mr.Underhill are you-“

“Hm… what about this ”

There was a long pause. I wanted to desperately to walk in and meet this Mr.Underhill and maybe acquaint his face with my fist but curiosity had me in its grip like a vice and it wasn’t letting me go

“Well… alright but this stays between us. Mother’s dead. Father-“

“Of what?”

“Uh murdered. Now the father’s an interesting story. He’s alive but he-“

Before I could control myself, I’d opened the door and stepped inside. Mr.Underhill (I presumed) looked at me with a look of interest, as if he was inspecting a car he planned to buy. He wore a pale blue, long sleeved shirt with a navy blue tie and formal pants and shoes. He had the beginnings of a beard and his hair was cut close to his head although slightly longer.

Steph had a look of masked surprise on her face, although I suspected she knew I was listening. She wore her usual white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with black high heels and her hair in a bun. I used to think she slept in those clothes.

Finally Mr.Underhill spoke up

“You must be Natalie” He said, extending a slightly tanned arm towards me. I shoke it hesitantly

“Um yeah. Hi” I said, inspecting my new father.

Steph eyed the both of them and finally spoke up

“Well Mr.Underhill, you’ve met Natalie, Natalie this is Mr.Underhill.”

“Just call me Robert” Robert nodded his head at me

“You look like Elijah wood”

“Who?”

“Elijah Wood. He plays Frodo in Lord of the rings. He also uses the last name Underhill when he’s trying to hide his identity”

“Oh right. Well you and I will have to watch it sometime. You like Chinese food?”

“Um yeah I guess”

“Good I practically live off the stuff”

I smiled at his feet. I still wasn’t sure about him though.

“Well now we have the formalities out of the way, we just need a signature here and there and she’s all yours” She didn’t sound too happy, probably because she lost her dish washer although she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

Robert fiddled with the pen for a minute before signing the paper with a grin like the Cheshire cat. He handed it to Steph who quickly scribbled her rehearsed signature next to it and handed it back to him

“Hold on to it, you may need it. Well Natalie, I’m going to miss you” She said, pulling me into a giant embrace, something she hadn’t done in all her time at the orphanage. She reluctantly let me go after about 10 seconds.

“And happy 13th birthday for next week” She said, handing me a marble folder.

“Consider this as my farewell and happy birthday present”

I didn’t open it. Not in front of Robert. When you get adopted or turn 18, they give you this folder of all your drawing and letters from when you first arrived. Considering I was 4 when I got here, they were pretty embarrassing.

“Thanks Steph” I said

An awkward silence had just barely settled when Robert jangled some keys around in his pocket

“Well is there anything else or can we get this show on the road?”

“Um no that’s it. I’ll walk you guys out” She took short, strong strides towards the door that lead to the actual main office and then to freedom. She yanked the door open and beckoned for them to follow. Robert held the door and gestured for me to go in front, a loving grin on his face.

The cold wind bit at my skin, black rainclouds rolling overhead and people were bustling to get home before it attacked. I looked at Robert’s car. It looked fairly new with its sleek blackness and it shined like gold even in the weak sunlight.

 

“Front or back?”

I looked up at him

“Um front?”

“Yep alright hop in”

I waved goodbye to Steph as I bounded around the car and entered the passenger seat through the left door. If you thought the outside looked good, the inside would blow you away. It was immaculate with no spots anywhere and that new car smell.

Robert appeared next to her within a few minutes and started the engine.

“You all set Natalie”

I nodded and held the box closer to me

“Alright then let’s go”

We drove in silence for about 10 minutes, stealing glances at each other and then acting as if we’d never looked until he broke the silence.

“Is Elijah wood that guy in Wilfred”

I looked over at him to see him already looking at me.

“Yeah he is. He’s one of my favourite actors”

“I love that show, especially Wilfred. Hey you hungry?”

I hadn’t actually realised up to that point that it was 2 in the afternoon and I hadn’t eat a single thing that day

“yeah, what about you?”

“Yeah bloody starving. I know a great place near where I live, you’ll love it there I promise”

He smiled at me and turned back to the road. I smiled back and leaned against the chair.

 

Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. It all started with an ice block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie is 24 and Robert 38, trust me I did the math for half an hour

The radio music floated idly through the air in my lounge room and the aged heater rattled away as I balanced the mortal instruments; city of glass on my knees, positioning it so it wouldn’t fall and close. Something important was happening, I can’t afford for it to close on itself.   
The rain pattered unmercifully on the roof and the wind rattled countless tree limbs against the window. I reached for the stereo to turn it up when my phone played its tone from the coffee table. I curiously picked it up, wondering who could be wanting me at this hour.   
The name Robert was printed on the screen along with a picture of him at Natalie’s 21st. A rather embarrassing photo. I pressed the answer button and put it to my ear, returning to my book as I did  
“Hey Sam” He said. He sounded slightly puffed out as if he’d run a marathon of some sorts.   
“Hey Frodo” I smiled at nothing in particular. In 2003 when all the movies had come out and I owned them, we had a PJ day and a Lord of the rings marathon and we just started calling each other that ever since  
“You home?”  
Before I could reply, there was a sharp tap at the door  
“Yeah hang on a second, lemme see who’s at the door.” I held the phone to my left ear as I got off the couch and half walked half stumbled to the door. I pulled the chain out of its hold and pulled the door open, exposing me and the house to the chilliness of the apartment complex lobby.   
There stood Robert, phone in hand with a goofy grin on his face. He wore a tattered old flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, classier than my pyjamas that had beelieve written on them with a bee under it.   
“I guess I should ask if this is a bad time but I doubt you could attract a mate wearing those” He said indicating with his eyes at my pyjamas whilst leaning against the rickety door frame, hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket  
“Oh ha ha” It was the best I could think of.  
“Well am I being introduced or are you gunna let me freeze out here?”  
“Ugh I guess if you pay” I said, walking into my living room and flopping down on my couch once again. He took a seat in the mocha chair in front of the couch and leaned back awkwardly in it.  
“Well did you come here to mock my pyjamas and steal my food or are you here for a reason”  
“Well you stole my food for about 12 years so you owe me girl” He said with that stupid goofy grin I love so much. “But I did haul my ass in the freezing cold for a reason”  
He sat up a little straighter and grabbed a backpack which up to this point I hadn’t noticed. He fiddled around inside of it for a couple seconds before he pulled out a familiar blue folder.  
“I was cleaning out your old room of my junk and I found this. I presume it’s yours because well, it has your name of it so…”  
He handed the folder to me, I had a quick scan of the contents and looked up again  
“Did you go through it?”  
“Why? Are you hiding a murder weapon in there?”  
“Oh you think you’re so funny”  
“I do”  
I chuckled lightly before placing the folder underneath my book. I peeled myself off the couch and walked out to the kitchen.  
“Want some coffee?” I asked as I walked past him  
“Yeah sure” He said, following me out into the kitchen.  
Whilst I fiddled around with the machine, he sat himself down on a stool and entertained himself by watching me.  
“So that’s why you came here? To give me a folder you could’ve given me on tomorrow when the weathers warmer.” I asked as the water started bubbling  
“Well maybe I have plans tomorrow”  
“Yeah and I have Benedict Cumberbatch in my bed”  
He gave me that look of are you serious and a slight hint of defeat. The machine clicked, indicating the coffee was done. I took the jug and poured it into two mugs.  
“So seriously what else do you want? Or do you just want free coffee?”  
“Well... okay so I’m probably over reacting” He paused to add sugar and a quick dash of milk before mixing and he continued to talk  
“Alright so last week there was this piece of paper in my letterbox that said pack a jumper which I thought was probably for someone else so I threw it away-“  
“Did you ask the neighbours?” I interrupted, putting the sugar and milk away before pulling a seat around the other side of the island and sat down.  
“Um not yet no. So anyway I just forgot about it, not thinking it was important. Than 2 days after, there was this package in the letterbox that was slightly soggy. So I opened it in the sink and it was this block of ice. Then I went around asking the neighbours asking if they had received the same thing. No-one had. So I put the ice block in the sink to melt and threw the package away. And just yesterday I got another one. Only it was died red and a note saying next time it’ll be your blood”  
He took a sigh and another sip of coffee before continuing  
“And that night I saw this guy wearing overalls and a white shirt walk halfway up my driveway. He just stopped walking suddenly and turned straight towards my window. Despite the fact that I had the lacy curtain closed, I felt as if he was looking straight at me, I was starting to freak out this point, thinking it had gone past the point of a teenage joke. He stared for a minute then smiled, really creepily mind you and just walked off. It shouldn’t mean anything but it really got to me. So I was wondering if-“  
“You wanna stay here tonight?”  
“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t scared shitless”  
“You’re always scared shitless”  
“Well anyone meeting Smeagol wouldn’t be hanging round to ask him for directions”  
I chuckled slightly. The first time Smeagol had come on the screen he’d screamed so loud we almost got kicked out of the cinema.   
“Well I guess you can sleep on the couch or something. Am I right to presume that bag has everything you need?”  
He nodded slightly and sipped the last of his coffee before sliding off the chair to put his used mug in the sink.   
“Well I might go to bed. What about you?” I asked him, heading out to the lounge room to collect my book  
“Yeah I might crash too. Got a lunchtime shift tomorrow, probably should get some sleep. Night” He said, giving me a peck on the cheek before rummaging around his bag for god knows what.   
I picked up my book and the folder before trudging down the dark hall with a torch and entered the last door on the right. I flopped down on the floral bed sheets, the springs creaking out in pain as I did. I positioned myself on the bed and picked up my book from the bedside table, ready for a night of demon fighting and tears.


	3. The seed is planted

You know how in movies when people wake up, they open their eyes slowly and suddenly have the energy to climb Everest? Well that’s not me  
My shot my eyes open quickly and fiercely and I felt an odd weight on my chest, like a cat was sitting on my purring the hours away. Only I don’t have a cat. I looked down and saw my worse for wear book resting on the page I was up to when I fell asleep. I closed the book and placed it gingerly on the side table before flopping on to my side and staring out the window to the soggy clouds and windy skies of Melbourne.  
I grabbed my phone from next to my book without looking and wasn’t too shocked when I saw I had a message from Robert  
Hey I’m gunna leave early and see what the police can do about this prank thingy. Love you lots xoxo  
I turned it off and flopped it on my stomach. After a minute or 2 I hauled myself out of the bed and took the doona and my phone with me to the couch.  
I dumped my doona and phone on the old but oddly comfy couch and hunted for the remote. I finally found it after 20 minutes of relentless hunting, I flung myself onto the couch with the remote and switched it on to the today show  
Good morning and welcome back. A 47 year old physco path, Kevin Nombre has escaped from his mental asylum after a 40 minute system failure. He is suspected to be in the area of Melbourne. All residents areas advised to lock all doors and windows until police can re-capture him   
The reporter droned on as they showed a picture of a 47 year old man who looked about 30. He had longish brown hair, just the right length to accent his facial structure with greenish eyes and a stern expression. Strange how he looked a little like me.  
This man was admitted and declared insane in 1994 when he killed his wife by knocking her unconscious and freezing her in a block of ice in a giant hired refrigerator. He then went on to abuse his daughter who was put up for adoption when he was sentenced to life in an asylum and diagnosed incurable. Police are still currently investigating  
He then proceeded onto a completely different topic about the latest fashion craze or something. I layed down on the still comfy couch and picked up my book.  
And before I knew it I was asleep again.  
~  
ROBERTS POV

So.. so cold  
I thought to myself. The unmerciful ice nipped at my skin. If I remember correctly, Charlotte (my sister who’s studying to be a nurse) said if a human body is in below freezing conditions, they die within 2 minutes. I don’t know how that helps but still  
Why me. What did I ever do?  
My whole body had gone numb, I only had my mind left and even that was vegetablising.  
How will Natalie cope?  
I can feel myself short for breath, each breath a labours task and I know I won’t last too much longer. Ice has become an extension of my body and to be honest, it’s a terribly chilly extension.  
I’ve got so much to do  
I know I’m drawing my last breaths. I noticed that they’ve become slow and sharp. It’s almost painful now, like a thousand knives stabbing into my stomach every time air dared enter it.  
I can feel the stabbing getting worse and worse, the knives more blunt. I thought I had a future, get a lovely wife, great job, I was going to die old; so many incomplete tasks.  
I guess they’re right; you don’t know what you have until it’s gone  
My final few breaths were terrible. Unbearably painful too. A single tear rolled down my cheek as my final, heart crushing breath was taken  
I could barely draw the air to say these precious last words that meant so much to me, more than my own life conservation.  
“I…I love...you… Natalie and s… s... sorry”


	4. Since when was I a suspect!?

The cold metal jabbed into my rigid back, my cheeks wet with salty tears and my eyes puffy and sore from crying and scratching but I didn’t care.

Robert’s dead

Was all I could think about. I wrapped the white blanket tighter around me and shifted in the police station chair. A constant stream of people wondered by me and stared a little. No wonder though, I probably looked like a train wreck.

Some blonde lady in uniform came up to me with a cup of tea I asked for half an hour ago. I thanked her and thankfully she left quickly. I wrapped my unusually chilly hands around the warm, styro-foam cup. I didn’t plan to drink it, I just needed some warmth; something to remind me of Robert and remind me he’s gone for good.

The lady came back to me and sat gently in the chair next to me

“Natalie sweety, we need to talk to you for just a quick moment. Do you think you’re up for it because we can rearrange it if you’d like”

I continued staring at nothing for a good while, the lady sitting awkwardly in the chair next to me. Funny how she sounded 22 but looked in her late 40’s easily.

“I’ll manage” I finally muttered, balling up the blanket and dumping it on the chair next to me. I rose out of the chair stiffly as if I had some form of arthritis and followed the lady down the bland white hallway.

She stopped at a door on the right and ushered me into the room were a man was already sitting. He looked about 25 with short cut blonde hair and muscular arms bulging out of his shirt.

“Thank you for speaking with us Mrs.Underhill. Remember you can take a break whenever you like, we’d just like to clarify a few things”

I nodded slightly, setting myself down in the chair opposite him.

“My name is Percy Torchling and this is my partner, Isabelle Danniam. We’re trying to find what we can about your…”He finished with an awkward pause, as if unsure what to say next

“Father’s alright” I muttered, fingers stuck to the tea cup like my life depended on it.

“About your father” He completed his sentence. Isabelle finally took a seat next to Percy and leaned forward.

“Natalie, where was your father the night before the incident?”

“Staying at my house. He was scared about some teenagers pulling a prank on him so he stayed over and left early for work. That was the last time I saw him” I managed to choke out, fighting tears as I did. My tea was starting to get cold so I took a sip, not wanting to seem rude to the lady who made it

“Can you tell us more about this ‘prank?” Percy inquired, Prepared to write on a notepad that hadn’t been there before.

“Well he got a note in the mail saying ‘bring a jacket’. Then the next day he got- he got“ That was as far as I could get before the tears started rolling down my cheeks like they were a hill and my tears a bobsled. Isabelle rose from her chair and gently patted my shoulder, her hand warm against my freezing skin.

“We can continue this later if you’d prefer Natalie” Her voice sounded like summertime and honey. And suddenly I felt so guilty not just to Robert for breaking down like this but to the investigators who probably have to deal with this every day. I sucked in a big breath of air and exhaled it and with it all my emotions.

“No that’s alright thank you” I said as Percy handed me a box of tissues that also hadn’t been there before, maybe that’s what grief did to you.

I dried my eyes and blew my nose. Percy then held up a rubbish bin for my tissues whilst he eagerly scribbled on his notepad

Is he a bloody magician?

I thought to myself as I deposited of my slightly damp tissues.

“So he got the note and after 2 days, he received an ice block which had slightly melted by this point. He threw out the package and melted the cube. No-one else had gotten one”

I paused to wipe a few more tears away, Percy and Isabelle intently staring at me like children listening to a story

“Then 3 days ago he got one that was died red, meant to look like blood. The same day this guy in his driveway was staring right at him even though his curtains were closed. He smiled and left. Then Robert came to stay at my place”

I sipped some more tea. It was still slightly warm but edging towards the cold side. I re-wrapped my fingers around it, desperate to capture its warmth. Isabelle eyed me over before asking me if I’d like another cup. I nodded slightly as she took the cup and left me in the room with the apparently unemotional Percy.

He lent in closer to me as if telling me the biggest secret known to man. He grabbed my hands gently and looked me straight in the eyes with his startlingly grey eyes.

“I’m not supposed to tell you this but you’re the prime suspect in this operation. I know you didn’t do it though, I can tell” He took a small piece of paper from his pants pocket and folded it carefully into my slightly cold again hands. “Don’t let anyone else see it. That name is going to change your whole life”

I nodded as if I completely understood what he was saying and read the name on the paper

Kevin Nombre was written in neat cursive writing which I doubt was Percy’s. I shoved it quickly into the pocket of my track pants and Percy then leant back in his chair and started inspecting his nails as if he hadn’t just confused the hell out of some grief stricken, murder suspect.

Isabelle returned a few minutes later with a cup in her hands. She handed it to me and resumed her seat. Percy glanced quickly at me although I understood what he’d meant.

Don’t tell her

“So Natalie, can you think of anyone who may have any reason to want to harm your father?” Isabelle asked, looking at me with pity and just the tiniest look of accusation. Percy shook his head slightly, I presume he meant don’t mention the name I told you or there will be hell to pay

“No no-one. He didn’t have enemies. Some people disliked him but not strongly enough to kill”

“Can you think of some of those people?”

“Not off the top of my head” I lied. The truth was no-one really hated Robert. There was the odd parent or two who disliked him and the occasional waiter who found him a little cocky; That’s just how he is. Judging of you at first but loving when you got to know him. No-one really hated him so to say. I just wanted the spotlight off me for a bit.

“Natalie do you even know how your father died?” Percy suddenly spoke up out of his daze.

I shook my head again

“I’ve only been told that he was frozen to death but I don’t know any details.”

“Would you like to know?” Percy asked which was apparently unexpected as Isabelle fixed him with a cold stare filled with concerned confusion.

“Um well if I’m allowed to know, yes” I stuttered out of complete surprise at the sudden offer

“Well you were right, he was frozen to death. We found him in a hired refrigerator, frozen into a giant block of ice. You saw the body right?”

I nodded again; I seemed to be out of tears to shed at this point. I was also very tired.

“I’m just going to go for the kill here; Natalie, did you murder your father?” Isabelle asked, looking right into my eyes with her pale green eyes, filled with accusation but something else; something like excitement, is if she’d found her killer and was eager to lock me up. It was a little scary

“No, I mean why would I!? I love him!?” I exclaimed in surprise, picking up her little pun at the same time.

“Alright. Well that’s it for now, do you have any questions?”

“Yeah do I get a ride home or do I have to figure it out myself?”

“I guess I could drive you, my shift is almost over anyway. Just wait outside for a few minutes” Percy said, apparently shocking Isabelle again. Or maybe it was jealousy.

“Thank you” I said with a big a grin as I could muster which wasn’t very big and headed out of the large grey door. I closed it and listened through the door from the hallway to see what Isabelle had to say

“What the hell was that you idiot!?”

“What?”

“Well for one you told her how Robert died. And you know she’s a main suspect!”

“Main suspect or not, she deserved to know how her father died.”

As far as I could tell, Isabelle was yelling as quietly as she could and Percy was as cool as a cucumber.

“Well when you get demoted don’t come crying to me”

“I’ll be celebrating because I won’t have to work with you anymore”

I heard the sound of a chair scraping on the hard concrete floor an footsteps nearing the door. I leaned against the wall like I didn’t have a care in the world.

“Why did you tell her Percy?” Isabelle voice ran oddly loud through the door although she had sounded like she’d calmed down. There was a long pause before Percy’s voice spoke up alarmingly close to the door

“I gotta take the poor girl home” He said finally as he opened the door, eyes widening slightly as he saw me next to the door.

“I told you to wait outside” He said in his increasingly creepy calm voice

“Well I thought you meant this outside. Besides it’s cold out there”

 

“Fair point, let’s go” Percy said, striding down the hallway in long strides, making it hard for me to keep up.


	5. Mother always said never get in a car with a stranger...

The car rumbled along the streets, hitting the occasional pothole but apart from that, it was fairly smooth. Percy leant back in his seat with one hand on the wheel, his other on the window sill next to him. The sunlight reflected in his grey eyes, making them appear a dark blue somehow.

I sat rigidly in the passenger seat, feeling better than I had before. I went from a grief stricken wreck to just grief stricken. So many questions whirled around my head and millions of butterfly’s whirled around in my stomach. I decided to start with the one that mattered the least

“Hey um Percy?”

He turned his head slightly toward me, prodding me on with my question.

“Are you and Isabelle… like, you know”

“Dating?”

He asked with his eyebrows raised in a way that didn’t look ridiculous like when I did it.

“Um yeah that” I stuttered, hoping to god it wasn’t going to create an awkward silence

“What that crazy bitch? No way, how did you get that idea?”

“Well she seemed angry when you offered me a ride and I just thought that…” I trailed off, unsure how to complete my sentence. Another side effect of grief.

“That she was jealous? No, she’s a nice girl but she’s bloody insane. Overly obsessed workaholic if you like”

“Oh well, that’s good I guess” He raised an eyebrow at me as if he had unanswered questions but held them back as he re-focused on his driving.

A silence filled the car. It wasn’t awkward so to say but it was slightly tense. I looked over at him and quickly flicked my eyes back to the rolling trees beside the road.

“You have questions, I have answers. Hurry up and ask them”

I looked at him with slight confusion. He gave a quick glance back and tweaked the sides of his mouth slightly upwards.

“Um alright. So… well I’ll go for broke here, why did you tell me all this information even though you could’ve gotten fired?”

He drew a long, deep breath before exhaling it in a rush.

“Guess you heard that than. Well because he’s your father and you deserve to know how he dies. You know my father died when I was fourteen and they couldn’t tell me for 3 days how he died. Those three days were torture and I couldn’t bear seeing anyone else like that. Pretty crappy job choice then isn’t it” He chuckled slightly, not a hint of grief or depression was written on his face. I guess I could officially he was an unemotional person and which in my case, should be a good thing.

“You know you’re not getting that name for free right?”

That answered most of my questions.

“I imagined so. Just so you know I’m absolutely broke at the moment and I doubt I’m going to run into some anytime soon.”

“I don’t want money. I just want two things, you in?”

I stared out the windshield, pondering this deal. I didn’t even know this guy. I didn’t even know if this guy was actually a cop. I decided to play along anyway. Guess that proves how everyone trusts a man in a tie.

“What do you want?”

“A question and a request” was all he said. I guess it couldn’t hurt. I urged him on with my eyes, twisting my hair in my fingers as I did.

“Alright so who is your father anyway? I mean like your real father” Straight to the point, just like Isabelle.

“Why should I tell you? I’ll remember that name you gave me anyway and I’ll owe you nothing”

Without missing a beat, he replied

“Because you owe me” He smiled. I noticed he smiled without showing his teeth, why would I even notice that though? I shook the thought from my head and contemplated his answer. A voice in my mind was screaming that this was a trap to get a confession, the name was useless. I squashed that thought down and returned to the question.

“I guess you got me there. Alright, if it is of vital importance, I’ve always been told Shane Woodlong was my Dad” I said, a light air of sarcasm lacing my voice. He nodded slowly as if he’d discovered the meaning of life because of that name. I could see we were nearing my house quicker than I thought; 2 blocks away to be precise.

“So any, this request, what is it?” I asked, hoping to hurry this up before we got home. I don’t know why but curiosity had me in its iron grip. 

“My request, very simple indeed” He casually replied as we passed Ms.Arkens house. That meant we turned left and we were at my apartment.

“My Father died, I’m not sure if I mentioned it but he was murdered. People always suspected my Mother but I know she didn’t do it. After a while, police came up although they had a list of 2 suspects; my mum and Kevin Nombre.”

We stopped in the middle of the street, indicating we were going to turn left into the apartment and I really didn’t feel like inviting this stranger inside so I hurried it up

“What’s this got to do with anything?” I asked as we turned swiftly left and parked in the car park. He turned the keys and the engine died down, leaving an even more silent silence in the air. Percy turned and stared straight in my eyes with his still strange grey eyes.

“Although they never proved it, I knew it was him. So anyway back to my request, I want to help you take down Kevin Nombre for good.”


	6. emotions ignored, emotions deferred

And that’s how the guy I tried so hard not to let into my apartment, got into my apartment. Percy sat casually on my couch as if he lived here or something. He jangled the car keys in his hands as if in a giant rush and tapped his foot on the floor. I settled down in the chair opposite, my untameable hair cascaded down into brown curls, my clothes crumpled. The cool air nipped at my exposed arms, I shivered and pulled the idle blanket over myself, Percy watching with little interest.

“You are allowed to decline Natalie” He said, staring at my fireplace which hadn’t been lit since winter.

“I am perfectly aware of that Percy” I said, looking him over for any sign that he wasn’t serious. He looked pretty dead set about it.

“I’m considering accepting but you’re a complete stranger and how do I even know you’re on my side? For all I know your Father could be alive and you’re the killer. Can you prove that to me Percy?” I stared at him into his eyes which were still staring blankly at my fireplace. The room was filled with silence for a few minutes before Percy sat forward and looked directly at me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

“My Father died on a Sunday. I still had to go to school on Monday. I ran out of English class because we were discussing his favourite book, To kill a Mockingbird, and do you know what the teacher told me when he found me?” His eyes continued to stare intensely into mine although they had a glassy look now, like a layer of Cling wrap had been pulled over them.

“Percy Torchling, people die every day but you do not see us weeping for them, tell me why your Father is any different?” He paused to fix his shirt cuff before continuing “I stared up at him in confusion. Wasn’t he supposed to be sympathetic and understanding and all that sort of stuff? I asked him how he’d feel if his Father had died and his reply was ‘I’d be looking for the will’. It shouldn’t have meant anything but it did, it showed emotions are things to be deferred until they are useful to you. I really don’t know how that epiphany came about from a prick of an English teacher but it really changed something” He finished, reaching into his pocket for a mint.

“And you’re telling me this why?”

“Well I’ve deferred my emotions from the whole ordeal and they still haven’t been released. I’ve been saving them for the right opportunity, and I believe this is the right time to put them to some use”

“Emotions ignored, emotions deferred” I muttered so low I doubted Percy heard.

He sounded insane, like he just quoted something from a Shakespeare play. Was this ultimately going to help find Kevin. Or would he betray me still, he could’ve just acted like a puppet in a master play.

“You still don’t believe me” Percy observed casually.

“I don’t blame you although I wish I could convince you.” He tapped his foot for a minute before his face lit up and he sat up straight for the first time since I met him. He moved over swiftly and gripped my wrist.

“I got something to show you, come on.” He said, gently pulling me up and towards the car, leaving enough time for me to quickly grab a random coat from the hook next to the door and tug it on before we drove into the 5:30 sun set

 

ISABELLES POV

 

I tapped my fingers on the plain white desk of mine, hoping to waste the remaining ten or so minutes until my shift ended. I adjusted in my seat a little and set my feet up on the table. It may have looked undignified but I didn’t care, my mind was too busy pushing my thoughts back to Percy and how he’s an idiot.

Percy’s never that emotional and most certainly never let it interfere with his work. ‘I’m not ignoring them, I’m deferring them dear Isabelle’ he’d always so when I questioned him about it. There was the possibility he actually cared about Natalie.

I squeezed my pen a slight bit tighter, ridding my mind of the possibility but it kept coming back to haunt me. It was impossible, I’ve known him for 4 years and he’d never once indicated emotion to me, if I ever got shot, he’d probably be the one pulling the trigger. My knuckles whitened slightly before I made the decision to show mercy to the innocent pen and clock off five minutes early. After all, if Hayden was allowed in an hour and a half late, I was allowed to leave five minutes before 5:30. I stood up stiffly, surprising even to myself. I picked up the typical navy blue police jacket and slid it on gently before I proceeded to punch my card and collect my bag.

I rummaged through my bag, which seemed to collecting more rubbish by the day, searching for my keys. I stopped just outside of the door in the cool spring air to conduct a proper search. I eventually found what I was looking for and headed swiftly to my pale blue car. I was about 10 feet away when I first noticed him. He had long shaggy, black hair and the beginnings of a beard. He looked deranged but he also had a certain air of authority about him much like a successful business man might. He wore a black pea coat that almost matched his hair colour. He also wore suit trousers and had polished black shoes on. He held a grey umbrella which surprisingly complimented his black attire very well; the strange thing was it wasn’t going to rain. He leant with his back against my car, one foot rested against the driver door and his hands occupied by tapping his umbrella up and down. He glanced over at me and smiled a warm but slightly offsetting smile. I walked hesitantly toward him, hand on the holster of my work gun.

“Are you lost or something sir?” I asked, stopping at the boot of my car, my heart beat started to quicken.

“Oh I’m not lost, or I hope not. I’m looking for Isabelle Danniam and I presume she’s you”

A slight wave of fear threatened to set in my stomach although I tried not to show it on my face. I set my face in a slight smile and lifted my chin a little.

“She is me. What about it” I tried to sound firm but my voice wavered a slight bit. He seemed so familiar yet I’d never met him before

“I’d like to talk. Care to walk or drive?” He asked, peeling himself off my car and facing me, re-leaning on the car only he positioned his arm on the roof and leant on his hip.

“Neither” I answered, firmness returning to my voice just as quickly as it left.

“It won’t take long. The nights in Melbourne are magical don’t you think?” I said nothing as I looked towards his umbrella. Something shiny glinted as I squinted my eyes to see better. It was a blade.

The man followed my gaze and gave a little chuckle

“Driving or walking Mrs. Danniem, completely your choice of course. I will guarantee the safe return of your repulsive car if we walk”

“I’d prefer to drive, less chances to harm me I suppose” I answered, knowing I couldn’t run away, the man who might’ve driven my car was hiding about somewhere.

“Excellent, You may drive if you wish”

I bowed my head before heading to the driver’s door, the man going around the back of the car to get to the passenger seat.

“Before you do anything, I have a loaded gun and a radio that can and will contact headquarters. Very convenient if you ask me” I said, unlocking the doors and clambered inside.

“That won’t be necessary” He said before buckling his seatbelts. I checked my holster for the gun and my shoulder for the walkie talkie before driving off with this stranger to nowhere in particular

**Author's Note:**

> Alright it's boring at the moment but when the story starts, it'll be gr9. Also I feel this really helps you understand what the fricks going on. And at the end the title might make more sense ahaha happy reading :3


End file.
